


I Can't Believe It

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben just can not believe his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe It

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta ds_Tiff love you loads 
> 
> I don't own these guys just looking after them.

_ I Can't Believe It _

 

 

I wake every morning and I look at the man lying beside me and I can't believe it how lucky I am, how blessed I am. Ray Kowalski loves me and just yesterday in front of all our family and friends, he stood up and said, _'I do'..._ I can't believe it.

 

 

_ The End _


End file.
